somewhereovertherainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere Over the Rainbow
Somewhere Over the Rainbow is an internet story that was written by a user that goes by the name of KholdstareV. (Real name Vincent Tabares) It is unique for being the first internet story to be an official part of Nintendo due to its sucsess. It's also a story that doesn't entirely focus around Mario, but instead on Vivian, who was a partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. In the story, the legend in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is added on and another kindom also takes part. It also fetures a running gag during the story called the Atomic Wedgie which, later on in the story, becomes a lot more serious. In the UK re-release, it is claimed by DoctorWho_1995 that Mario will state that his swing of mood drastically changed apon the meeting of the Shadow Queen and continued so during Super Paper Mario , however in the versions released so far, it isn't stated by Mario why he'd changed but Vivian still wonders why, just the same as both earopean versions. This is also the first story to reveal a romantic intrest for Doopliss to have of Vivian. The basic story is that Vivian travels with Mario and her friends while wondering the true porpouse of love, a little bit like Super Paper Mario. =Plot= NOTE: This story take place after the events that unfolded in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and contains major spoilers of said game. Read at your own risk! o.0 After the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Vivian recievs a strange letter, inviting them to a famous island where they uncover the real truth about what happened during the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, concerning Vivian, Mario, the Shadow Queen and a strange new charicter not met in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. A grand reunion The story is first set off in Twilight Town where Vivian recievs a mysterious letter from Parakarry. It seemes to come from a fan of Vivian as the letter lookes like an invatation to a famous island called Morteva through an extremely expensive ship. Vivian accsepted the invatation and took her friends allong with her. Allong the way, she descovers that all of her friends have been very busy doing what they do best. (Koops was even going to de a father! :D) After they were all there, they set sail for their destination - Morteva... Victims on a cruise Once they had settled down in their cabins and had dinner, they split up and did their own things. After the day was over, they had eventually returned to their rooms. Meanwhile, it turned out Doopliss was also destined for Morteva, although, not for the same reason as Mario and the rest. He wanted to express his feelings to Vivain, but since he fought her, she hated him ever since, so he decided to transform into [[User:DoctorWho 1995/Atlan|a really hansome guy]] to be able to talk to her. The next day, Vivian wakes up feeling very ill for some reason. Peach also descovers a map with a poem on it. Peach and Mario investigate it together. Meanwhile, this really hansome guy who claims he's a doctor (No, I'm not talking about David Tennant) Examines Vivians strange illness. Afterwoulds the rest had dinner and decided to do a toast in Vivians honour. Not long later, Yoshi Kid (Known as Verdugo in this story) was given the task to bring a glass of wine to Vivian. Being curious, he tasted a bit of the wine. Needless to say, he hated it. >_> Pulling himself together, he enters Vivians room, only to see, Vivian was being posessed by some dark-loving witch-like revenge-seeking spiritul heartless mirror-looking innocence robbing imposer. And so Verdugo went crazy ape s*** and hid in his room until the next day. On that day, Vivian was fine again, but the rest were creeped out about last night. Ms. Mowz suggests that they keep a close eye on Vivian, them having the seeming suspition that Vivian might be an imposter, or someone evil. To pass the time until they reached Morteva, they decided to go to the comedy show. During the show, Goombella had, for the first time in her life, discovered her ability too see into the future at recent Atomic wedgies. Thinking it was some sort of premonition, she legged (Well, footed. Goombas have no legs.) it out of the theartare. And in time too. It was time to leave to Morveta. And meet this mystireous Vivian fan... Then, suddenly, the people in the theartare really did get an Atomic Wedgie. And they had realised of Goombella's psicic ability. They discussed it while they were leaving the ship. Now they also have to be concerned about their underwear as well... A prayer for the Rainbow The first thing they notice is their mysterious writer, and apparantly, is a huge fan of Vivain. He was the one who sent the tickets, strangely enough, he hardly recognizes Mario (We'll uncover more about this later). Apparantly, a mysterious, yet charming layer is supossed to cover the Earth from any possible threat. This was called the Rainbow, and not long after its dissaperance, its name was given to the kind of rainbow you recognise, you know, that one caused by rain and stuff? Whatever. Anyway, they were given keys to a luxury hotel as reward for saving the earth 6 monthes ago (4 years in the upcoming version). And that the gods themselvs had needed their help, in which they were happy to help. They were eager to find their hotel (Vivian, on the other hand, was looking for Atlan) Only to be struch with tragedy... For the first time in 9 times. And it first happened to Yoshi. He was walking along carelessly, only to slip over and fall off some bridge and snag his underwear on a boat-tethering hook, and he got the worst pain anybody could ever get. O_o So, while Yoshi was trying to pull himself together, the 9 found their room, and my god, IT WAS AWESOME! (Apparently...) Not long later, Vivain returns with Atlan to arrange a date in some resturant. Although, he did slightly spill his real idendity a bit. :O After all that, they go search for the Gods palace, and Koops realised that he's next for a 'tomic Wedgie, and starts stressing a bit, after he saw the reaction of the others, the comedy show, Yoshi, he might be next! Still, better first than last, right? Once they arrive to the entrance, Mario must step apon a stone platform and let 7 others with love for Mario send him to the palace. (Vivian didn't join because she thought that she didn't have a heart.): And then, Mario was sent there. thumb|left|Artwork of Mario being shot to the Palace of the Gods. There, he invited the rest up. Meanwhile, Bowser, Lord Crump and Grodus's head are traveling to Morteva while thinking up an evil *ahem* plan. Meanwhile again, the guys went and visited Renius, the God of Gods, where they recieved an odd looking crystal ball (In which the inside looked like The Void from Super Paper Mario according to DoctorWho_1995) before returning to their room. Meanwhile, Vivian was with Atlan in a fancy restaurant. After the date, Vivian returned to the room and that left Atlan to be able to transform back into Doopliss. However, Ms. Mowz and Flurrie were there the whole time, and they realised who Atlan really was! Dun dun duuuun! In the end, everybody was in their room. Ms. Mowz and Flurrie wern't going to tell Vivian Atlan's secret, so they were going to plan something else. In the meantime though, they were just gonna get some rest for the next day... On fire, On ice Koops got an atomic wedgie! O.o Anyway, they set of on their first quest today. Climbing up a frozen, yet active volcano. Unfortunatly, the rest of the plot is kept secret due to events that have not yet occured in the UK edited version, but it'll be up again soon, sorry! =Trivia= Refrances Unedited, Edited, US and UK Main plot Ratings Theme tune =Popularity= =The Rainbow Relics= =Links=